Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts
by JammeyD
Summary: Just before Sirius leaves, he gives Harry some letters. Harry has been entered into multiple marraige contracts, and that he is the last heir to many Ancient and Noble families. Harry/Multi Have a beta now, so story gonna change a bit. Chapters edited or completely changed etc...
1. Chapter 1 - Sirus leaves a gift (beta)

Harry Potter and the Marriage Contracts

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the Harry Potter series. They all belong to the wonderful author that is J.. Cheers J.K

Chapter One

Sirius Leaves a Gift

"Sirius, you`d better go, quick" Harry panted. "They'll reach Flitwick`s office any moment, they'll find out you've gone".

Buckbeak pawed the ground, tossing his sharp head.

"What happened to the other boy? Ron?" said Sirius urgently.

"He`s going to be OK – he`s still out of it, but Madam Pomfrey says she`ll be able to make him better. Quick – go!"

But Black was still staring down at Harry.

"How can I ever thank –"

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

Black wheeled Buckbeak around, facing the open sky.

"We`ll see each other again," he said. "You are – truly your father`s son, Harry …"

(Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Chapter 20, Page 303)

Just as Sirius was about to take off, he looked down at Harry and paused for a long moment as if strongly considering something.

As for Harry, he was wondering just what in Merlin Sirius was stopping for, he simply didn't have time for anything else.

Any delay whatsoever could easily lead to him being recaptured.

However Sirius still paused before finally deciding something as he gave Harry a nod, whatever that meant.

He then reached into a bag that he had just taken out of one of his pockets and decided to pull out two obviously magically shrunk and miniscule letters before enlarging them, as well as some keys. He reached over and passed them to Harry.

"Harry, just before your parents died they gave me these letters to give to you when you got older," He explained, "just don`t read them until you go back to the Dursleys'."

Sirius then squeezed Buckbeak`s side with his heels.

Harry and Hermione jumped back as Buckbeak spread his wings, and started off into a run, flapping his wings, now trying to get into the air.

Buckbeak circled around the courtyard twice before flying off into the horizon with Sirius on his back.

As Sirius rode off into the horizon, Harry looked down at the letters and keys in his hands. He looked over the unfamiliar writing presented on the letters and wondered what life had in-store for him.

Clearly the letters were important enough for Sirius to have wasted such valuable time in giving them to him, but he also had no idea what could be in them.

Yet as long as Sirius managed to escape okay and was safe, he was truly grateful. Any letters addressed to him from his parents would be more precious to him than galleons, although he wondered just what they might contain.

He looked over the unfamiliar writing presented on the letters and wondered what life had in-store for him.

Shrugging, he realized he'd just have to wait until he got back to Privet Drive. At least he'd have something to look forward to in going back there.

Little did he know how much those two letters would not only change his life, but many others.

Next chapter:

Harry goes back to the Dursley`s and reads the letters, and then goes to Gringotts to find out about the keys.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back to the Dursleys (beta)

Chapter 2: Reading the First Letter

The train ride back from school wasn't exciting for the Golden Trio, just Ron stuffing his face with some food he had snuck from the end of term feast, and Hermione mostly reading Hogwarts: A History again, although often giving disapproving looks at Ron's gluttony as well as the food now plastered to his face.

Harry however didn't say a word the whole ride, merely staring out the windows watching the countryside fly past, pondering on a lot of things but most of all pondering on what the letters he had received from Sirius could be about.

In truth, he'd already imagined reading those letters perhaps a dozen times and reading what they contained.

Perhaps it was just a couple simple letters to tell them they loved him, and while he certainly would be grateful, somehow he just didn't think that was it.

When they got to Kings Cross station, the trio said their goodbyes for the summer, and departed with their relatives. Uncle Vernon giving the usual grunt and signaled Harry to get in the car without speaking to him.

Upon getting back to Privet Drive, Harry unloaded his trunk, broom and Hedwig's cage from the car and slowly climbed upstairs to go to bed as he was exhausted even though he hadn't don't much that day.

Everything else would have to wait including opening the letters. It just wouldn't do to read them while he was only half awake.

The Next Day

Harry woke up to his alarm going off telling him it was 8:30am, and as he turned off his alarm he saw the letters and keys on top of his trunk and remembered that he was supposed to read them when he got to Privet Drive. So that's what he did.

He opened the first letter, and started to read:

Dear Harry. If you're reading this then it means that we didn't survive by hiding in Potter Cottage. We want you to know that we are immensely proud of you, and we know that you will be a very powerful and influential wizard when you are older. We want you to know that we both love you very much (I

hope your keeping the Marauders legacy going son) (As your mother I just told him to shut up, focus on your studies) (Your father again: I just told her to make me dearest). Anyway on to important business Harry, about a month before you were born myself and your father made a marriage contract with the Greengrass family, the death eaters were pressuring them into 'his' side, and Dumbledore was saying he would give them protection if he joined them. And it was then that they decided to choose which side they were on, as up to then they had been neutral. And they wanted to marry their daughters off to you Harry to make a statement that they were on the light side, but we had to go into hiding. Now I know this is a shock, but Sirius should be around to explain it to you after you read this. We just figured it might be best to first tell you ourselves.

However you might want to hold on as we've still got more news.

(Harry, when your grandfather was alive he made a marriage contract with the Delacour family for me to marry their daughters, as they had 2 at the time and they wanted a powerful man to be betrothed to their daughters so they picked me to marry them, however what they didn't know is that I was courting your mother at the time and by the time they sorted out the full details I was already engaged to her. So the contract has passed onto you, I currently know that they have 1 daughter, her name is Fleur and she's 1 year older than you, their second is due any day soon and they are thinking of calling her Gabrielle.) We know that getting married to 4 women sounds a bit crazy (handling your mother is crazy enough), (your mother again: your father may or may not be risking sleeping on the couch for that.) Anyway we hope that you accept the contract and treat the girls like they deserve (from looking at their mothers they are gonna be gorgeous.) Your mother: your father will definitely be sleeping on the couch, sorry Harry, as I was saying I hope you accept the contracts and treat them like they deserve and not like a trophy wife like some of those pureblood idiots do (cough Malfoy cough.) Take care Harry, and remember we will always love you.

Love mum and dad

Harry was too shocked to say anything.

Evidently he was betrothed to four different girls that he had never even spoken to or in the case of the Delacour girls, never even met. Why would his parents or whoever had set them up do something like that to him? Did he have no choice in the matter? Just get married to a bunch of girls like it was nothing?

The wizarding world was clearly archaic in his laws, but he had never imagined that backward to allow polygamy and arranged marriages.

Evidently there was still plenty about the wizarding world he still didn't know.

However as he thought about it, he figured that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all what guy wouldn't want 4 beautiful girls as his wives? There had to be some benefits there, and he blushed as he imagined just what those might be.

The other good thing was that he had a letter from his parents, another item that proved his parents existed and that they loved him, although evidently more than he thought to give more than one wife.

His rumbling belly was what finally disrupted him, so he decided to get ready for the day, get something to eat then read the other letter.

After the bombshell that had been dropped in the last letter, he figured that one could literally contain anything.


	3. Chapter 3 - Reading letter two

Wow guys, I looked at the stats at 11:00am (GMT) for this story and yesterday (Wed 29th) it had 1.79k views (between the 2 chapters). WOW! You must really like this story. So I'm gonna carry on to keep you all happy. And thanks for the reviews, it really lifts my spirit and makes me want to carry on writing this story. Now enough chatter and on with the story as I spent most of the night writing this!

.

.

After Harry had got ready he decided to have a walk down to the park and read the second letter there. "I'm going to the park uncle!" called Harry as he walked out the door, to which he was met with a reply of the usual grunt. As he was walking, Harry was trying to guess who the second letter could be from.

When Harry got to the park he sat under a tree in the shade and opened the letter and started read, "Dear Prongslet, if your reading this before the other letter stop and read that one, otherwise carry on. By now you should know that you have a few marriage contracts, you lucky sod what I would give to be marrying multiple girls. Don't go running off and shouting to the world about run yet because I have some important information you need to know. The first thing is because your the last Potter, you can become Lord Potter, to do this go see the goblins, Griphook was the Potter's accounts manager I think, anyway the second thing is that because of our esteemed Ministry of Magic shoving me into Azkaban for 12 years, I have become infertile, and so I need to pass on the title of Lord Black to someone. This is where you come in Harry, I have contacted Gringotts and have arranged for you to become my heir, the same with the Potter accounts you must see Griphook and he will sort this out for you. Whilst I Gringotts I suggest you get and inheritance test because I remember you dad once saying he was related to the one of the Peverell's (he was drunk so I'm not sure if its true of not). Now one thing that comes with the title of Lord Black is even more marriage contracts. My father had originally signed for my brother, Regulas to marry Violet Robinson, now Parkinson. When my brother died it was passed onto me but I was put in Azkaban and became infertile before it could happen and she had already married. Because of this you are contracted to marry the daughter of Violet Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson. I don't know wether you two get along at school but I know she hangs around with greasy git so I doubt you do. I'll leave you to your thinking (hopefully about those sexy ladies your going to be marrying). And don't forget to go to Gringotts and see Griphook (call him Master Griphook as you don't know him that well), they don't like to be kept waiting.

From Padfoot"

Harry went over in his head what he had learnt in the past few hours; he was engaged to multiple women, all except one he had never spoken to (this exception was pansy, and that was only when the argued and fought in the corridors at Hogwarts; he was to become the head of 2 houses, one of which was his Godfathers, and their might be even more.

Later that day, after getting something to eat and fishing out his wand and some money from his trunk Harry set off for Diagon Alley, telling his Uncle and Auntie he was off to London to collect some school supplies and would be back in a few day and receiving the usual grunt he set off, calling the Knight Bus (which made him jump and fall over in fright again as it ha earlier that year), he got on a headed to The Leaky Cauldron. Once there Harry made his was to the back door and into then into Diagon Alley after tapping the correct bricks on the wall with his wand. Once the wall had fully opened he set of to the gleaming building that was Gringotts Bank.

Making his was inside, Harry walked upto one of the goblins, "excuse me, could you tell Master Griphook that I'm Mr. Potter and that I request some of his time", the goblin gave him a strange look before stepping off his pedestal and walked out the main room. A few minutes later he returned and motioned for Harry to follow him, the way that they headed was very twisty and he had lost count of how many turns they had done, finally they came upto a large marble door, "knock, wait for an answer then enter, not before unless you feel like dyeing today", Harry thought he was joking but the serious looks on his face soon made him think otherwise. As he didn't feel like dyeing he followed the goblins instructions, who had ran off as soon as he knocked. After a few seconds he heard a gruff reply from behind the door "you may enter", as he stepped into the room he saw that all along the walls were pictures of goblins in armour, and holding all sorts of weapons, some of which were above or around the paintings. "Good after Master Griphook, I was told to come and see you by my Godfather, as he said I am to become Lord Potter and Black, also to request a ... heritage test". After a minute or two, he finally receive a reply, "very well, before you claim lordship over House Potter and Black you must do the Inheritance test so we can verify who you say you are and to check if you hold lordship over any other houses. To do this you must cut your finger with this dagger and let some blood drop on this paper, the cut you make will heal after you return the dagger", after been given the items Harry did exactly that, not want to annoy or waste the goblins time. As soon as the blood touched the page it was absorbed, and then writing started to appear on the page. Harry let a few more drops hit the page before giving the dagger back, and watching as the wound healed.

After a few minutes the writing on the page stopped expanding, so Harry picked up the sheet and read some of the text. Seconds later he was on the floor as he had passed out from what he had seen on on the page. 'Why do they always pass out when they learn they have a bit of money' thought Griphook, "wow" he said after reading what was currently on the sheet, after giving it a quick scan he figured out that Harry was due to become the most powerful political wizard currently alive. Clicking his fingers Harry work up after passing out and climbed into the chair provided with unstable muscles, still not believing what he saw on the paper he looked again. No it was still there bold as brass, information about lordship over houses, marriage contracts, and animagus.

And that's chapter 3. What could be on the paper than means Harry is indeed as powerful as Griphook says, and what is Harry's animagus form?

Find out in chapter 4 (will be up soon)

P.s if anyone has any ideas on changes or ideas that I could add in this story that you think could make it better, give me a message and if its a good idea, I'll stick it in the story (giving the person credit for the idea)


	4. Chapter 4 - Activating the contracts

Hey people's of the Internet, a lot of you are asking for longer chapters so I'm gonna try and do that. Also sorry about the long wait, I recently finished 6th form (google it of you don't know what that is) and been trying to find a job, so very busy, but I'm gonna try and put a chapter up either each or every other Saturday.

After having a quick glance at the sheet, Harry decided to read through the document fully.

Name: Harry James Potter  
>Age: 13 years 11 months<br>Current Residents: 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey  
>Abilities: Animagus, Parseltongue<br>Animagus Form: Black Panther

Lordship of houses:  
>The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter<br>The Noble and Most Ancient House of Blackfi  
>The Most Noble and Very Ancient House of Peverell<br>The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor  
>The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (right of conquest)<p>

Marriage Contracts:  
>Marriage with daughters of House Delacour (contract from House Potter)<br>Marriage with daughters of House Greengrass (contract from House Potter (created 1876, activated 1980)  
>Marriage with daughter of House Davies (contract from House Black)<br>Marriage with daughter of House Parkinson (contract from House Black (created 1735, activated 1980)

Properties Owned:  
>Potter Cottage (Destroyed)<br>Potter Mansion (Destroyed)  
>Black Ancestral Home<br>1/4 of Hogwarts School (Gryffindor)  
>14 of Hogwarts School (Slytherin)

After reading the piece of paper Harry let out a sigh, 'great more fame and popularity' he thought. "Do the girls know about the contracts?" Harry asked Griphook, "the girls would have been told about these contracts from a young age, Lord Potter", "Call me Harry, Lord Potter makes me feel old" interrupted Harry in a rather quiet voice, still shocked over what he had just learnt. "Very well Harry, we have just sent out reminders to alert the families to the fact that they have been activated, I would expect a few letters from these families requesting meeting I'm the next few days Harry"  
>Before leaving Gringotts that day Harry retrieved his House Lord rings, and payed for Potter manor to be rebuilt, with a full wards package (very nasty defensive wards basically) to be added once finished.<p>

Next Harry decided with his new status he would need some new clothes, not these rags he was wearing now. Therefore a stop at Madame Malkins was necessary.  
>As soon as he entered he went to the nearest shop worker and asked "Excuse me Madame, but I have no sense in fashion, as you can see" indicating his de-coloured, ripped, oversized rags. "And i was wondering if you would help me pick out a entire new wardrobe, including formal and informal clothes and even muggle if you have them. So are you willing to help me" and he talked the girls face seemed to light up more and more, and as soon as he finished speaking she launched on him pulling him to one corner of the shop to start finding out his measurements.<br>2 hours and 13 legs cramps later, Harry and the assistant, who's name he found out to be Ashley, Harry had his wardrobe which consisted of multiple pairs of boxers and socks, 6 different trousers, 14 different t-shirts, 4 sets of formal robes, 3 sets of informal robes, 6 different shirts, 4 different sets of pajamas, and 5 sets of shoes. He didn't really understand why he needed so much of each item but the assistant said it was good to have a few spare incase a few were ruined. "So how much does this all come to then" Harry asked sleepily as it had been a long day and he just wanted to sleep. "253 galleons in total, wow" Ashley replied in awed voiced, not expecting that high of an amount. As Harry handed over the amount he slipped 30 galleons into Ashley's hand "here's your tip, thanks for helping me so much" leaving her gobsmacked at the tip he walked out heading for home.

When he reached home he found that the Dursley's has gone out so it made it easier for Harry to sneak his new clothes into his room, once they were put away, hidden at the back of his wardrobe he noticed that there was an owl waiting for him at the window with a letter for him. Taking the letter off the owl he let it have access to some of Hedwig's food and water, luckily she was out hunting or she might have mauled this other owl, turning back to the letter he realised that it had 'Lord Potter' written on it rather than the usual Harry so with extra caution he opened the letter.

-  
>Lord Potter<p>

Earlier today I received a message from Gringotts bank informing me that a marriage contract created back in the late 1800's between my family and your family had been recently activated and had now been put into effect. I was hoping that you would visit out families house so that my daughters can spend some time getting to know you and so can myself and my wife.  
>Please reply with a date and time which is best suited to your needs and I will prepare everything else.<p>

Regards  
>Lord Greengrass<br>-

After reading this Harry decided to quickly reply, so he looked at the calendar seeing today was June 18th, then at the clock seeing 15:26 so decide he would set the meeting for next Tuesday at 2pm, and so quickly scribbled that down on a piece of parchment before attaching it to the owl and sending it on its way. Now finally having some free time Harry just lounged around for the rest of the day, not noticing the letter that appeared on his table until the next morning.


End file.
